


Keeping Up With the Hale Pack

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Smut, Vacation, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1:<br/>After an attack on the Stilinski Family, Stiles is the only one left. Until Derek revealed to him that they are mates, and Stiles becomes his Luna. The rest of the pack goes from calling them Stiles and Derek to Mom and Dad. When an opposing pack rolls into town when Stiles is pregnant they do something unforgiving, they attack Liam and Liam-nap him. Read to see how everything runs out. </p>
<p>Season 2a:<br/>After Jade is born the pack decides to go on a vacation camping in Tennessee, Melissa is overly excited to babysit Jade so Stiles can relax and bond with his mate and the pups. The pack is taking a vacation away from Beacon Hills... But the supernatural isn't taking a vacation away from them. What will they bring home from vacation?</p>
<p>Season 2b:<br/>After the camping trip the pack grows closer with each other as a pack, they especially grow closer with their mates. As the days pass from being back from the camping trip they can't help but think, "It's not over..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1:  
> After an attack on the Stilinski Family, Stiles is the only one left. Until Derek revealed to him that they are mates, and Stiles becomes his Luna. The rest of the pack goes from calling them Stiles and Derek to Mom and Dad. When an opposing pack rolls into town when Stiles is pregnant they do something unforgiving, they attack Liam and Liam-nap him. Read to see how everything runs out. 
> 
> Season 1 is Chapter 1 through 11

**Stiles POV**  
I'm in the school by myself, currently being chased by a werewolf from another pack, I trip and he pins me down. "Hey, Stiles do you remember me?" He spits in my face, I shake my head and he chuckles. "I'm Richard, I was in your 6th-grade class. You drew a dick on the chalkboard and blamed it on me" he tells me and I laugh remembering. "You think it's funny? That day I was sent to the principles office, they called my foster parents. My foster parents kicked me out and I had to find somewhere to stay." He says, "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." I apologize, "Who cares," he says growing out his claws "now I'm going to kill you". He pulls back his hand and swipes at me, I close my eyes and wait for the impact... But it never happens! I just hear a growl and a grunt, I open my eyes and see that Derek tackled him to the wall. He was fixing to slice his throat, but I stopped him, I pulled Derek away and Richard looked at me confused. "We're even, no leave beacon hills!" I said waving for him to go.

"Why did you do that?" Derek growled, "it was my fault..." I stated. "He was going to kill you... Why did you let him go!" Derek screamed and then grabbed me by the elbow, "Since when do you care if anyone kills me" I asked. "If anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me!" He points at himself and we laugh. "Why are you serious all the time? Your really sweet" I coo at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on Derek, he's gone! I don't need you to escort me!" I yell as he takes me by the wrist leading me to my jeep, "I just want to make sure your saf-" he realized what he was saying. "Uhh, what was that big guy? If I was saf-e?" I tease him. He spins around surprising me and our faces are inches away, he closes his eyes and leans in. I close my eyes and slightly pucker my lips, "Siiiike" he draws out and then continues pulling me to my car. "Son of a bitch" I cross my arms and get in my jeep, I turn on the jeep as Derek try's open the door. He knocks on the window and I roll it down, "may I help you with something" I ask. He reaches in and unlocks the door, 'damn' I mutter and he chuckles.

"Bye Wolfie" I wave and he waves back, I open the door and say goodnight to my dad who was reading the newspaper in the dining room. "Goodnight Dad..." I say realizing he was eating an apple "hot damn you're eating an apple!" I exclaim. He gives me a sarcastic laugh and tells me goodnight. I walk out of the room and hide so he doesn't know I'm there. As soon as I do that he brakes out a huge slice of 21 layered chocolate cake, he then shoves handfuls in his mouth. I step back in the kitchen and cross my arms tapping my foot, "I'm not even going to say anything, you know how pathetic this is" I shake my head in disappointment. I take the rest of the cake out of the fridge and dump it in the trash can, "I know you'll eat it out of there too..." I say getting out ranch from the fridge. I dump the whole bottle and mix it in the cake, dad hates ranch. I kiss his forehead and say goodnight as I walk up the stairs I hear him say 'damn kids, don't let me eat no cake...who does he think he is... The pope?' And I chuckle quietly.

I walk in my room and turn in the lights, I strip off my shirt and scream. "Derek, stop scaring me like that!" I yell and hear footsteps running up the stairs, dad runs in the room and then he looks at Derek who is sitting with his legs crisscrossed and smiling cheekily. "Don't murder him..." Dad says to Derek, "just let him suffer a little, he destroyed my cake" he says tilting his head in desperation and Derek nods to that. His phone buzzed and he was called to the station, "I'll be out all night, see you tomorrow" he hugs me and leaves. I go to my drawer and find my pajamas, I look at Derek who's eyes was following me like I was his prey. "Do you mind?" I say twirling my hand telling him not to look, he doesn't say anything or moves. I sigh annoyed and go into my bathroom to change into my pajamas.

I come out to see Derek fully naked on my bed, facing up and looking at the ceiling with folded arms on his stomach. "Dude that's my favorite comforter!" I yell. "Yeah, yeah, I'm tired... Hurry up and turn off the lights" he commands and he turns on his side, his ass is one of the 7 wonders of the world. I sigh and turn off the light, I climb into bed and get under the covers. A minute later Derek does the same, and he cuddles up to me. I push him off "nope!" I pop the 'p', "I sleeping here to protect you, how will I know if someone takes you when I'm asleep?" He states. "I know, ugh, just get in between the sheets..." I offer

He obeys me and then cuddles back up to me, I feel the safest I've ever felt in my life in Derek's arms. I also feel his penis on my thigh, I just want to take him all in my mouth right now. But that would require effort right now, and I'm tired.

I wake up to find that Derek is now under the covers with me, and he also took off my shirt. Also, his dick is almost a hard on, I untangle his arms around me and pull down the covers gently to not wake him. There he is, his 10-inch cock right there in front of my eyes. "Damn that's gonna hurt.." I whisper to myself, I lick my lips and then start licking his shaft.

I suck him for 10 minutes before he wakes up, "why didn't you wake me?" He asked. "Do you have a condom?" I asked, "no, and I can't give you any diseases... I'm an Alpha Werewolf" he says flashing his red eyes at me. I shutter and moan "that's so hot..." I say before I try to deep throat him and I gag, "first time?" He chuckles ruffling my hair. I nod nervously as I grab the lube from my nightstand drawer, " be gentle?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows and tilt my head.

He nods in understanding, I know it's not his first rodeo. He signals me to climb on top of him so I do it, he pumps the lube twice on his fingers and then rims my hole with his fingers. He then places one finger in it and the two and then three, this doesn't phase me it just excites me. "Ok fuck me please" I beg, he sits up and leans against the wall so he can guide me.

I put some lube on his dick and then he guides me on it, I moan. I hurt at first, but then I started feeling good. I look at Derek and smile, he smiles back. He howls when I rock my hips faster, he rocks his faster. I then get exhausted and I lean my forehead against his, flips me over and gets on top of me. He lets me get comfortable and then I wrap my feet around him, he pins down my arms and then thrusts into me. "Mine" he growls so faint I could barely hear him, "yours," I say surprising him. He then thrusts hard had and he moans. I moan a little to squeakily for a guy but it seems to turn on Derek, and then he shoots his load in me. After that, he collapses on me.

"Are you sure, Stiles. Because if I mark you, you can't change your mind." He pants, "Derek I've written stories about me and you being mates... I'm sure" I chuckle. "Ok babe, this is going to hurt but not for long" he warns and I nod. He marks in between my shoulder and neck, a moan in pain and then he licks the wound. After he licks it, it feels very blissful. He gets up and gets on his clothes and then He grabs my suitcase and he opens my drawers and grabs 3 outfits.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, "we're going to my vacation home to mate for a month." He says and I giggle and blush. I tell my dad I'm going camping with some friends and Derek tells Scott he's In charge of the pack.

_\--------a month later--------_

"Do you think he's going to be surprised?" I asked jumping up and down in the passenger seat of Derek's car, "yes he will be ecstatic!" Derek gleams still buzzed from all the mating they did. They pulled into Stiles driveway, the sheriff's car was parked. Before I go I Derek stops me, "something's not right?" He says confused. I ignore it and go in, I see dad staring at me in the kitchen, with eyes telling me not to come any closer. We walk In the kitchen and the Richard guy that attacked me slit his throat. Derek pounced on the guy, but he was too late, "Daddy!" I scream kneeling beside him.

"I love you son..." He says, "don't forget to tell my grandkids that too..." He gives me a weak smile and places his hand on my stomach. "How'd you know..." I sob out placing my hand on his face, "Scott told me everything..." he says and then he leaves me, "I love you, dad!" I tremble and hug him, I kiss his forehead and look up at Derek. He had killed Richard, he held out his hand and I took It. I buried my face on his shoulder, we called the cops and they told me that Richard killed my father and then felt bad and then committed suicide.

We walk into Derek's loft with the pack to greet me, they had decorated the loft for a welcome back party. But they were taking it down because they knew that I wouldn't want to party. They gave me hugs and rubbed my tummy. Me and Derek when to Deaton's to see if our baby was healthy.

"The baby looks healthy and full of minerals" Deaton assured me, this made me smile. He heard the news so he patted me on the back, he pulled at shirt collar to see Derek's mark, and then he check the other side. "Hey Stiles, I have good news to tell you," he said kneeling down to face me face to face. I nod and he says, "Since you just recently... Lost.. A loved one, your mates with an alpha, and you carrying his baby. You have a chance to be a Luna Werewolf" he tells me. "What's that?" I asked him confused, "Luna Werewolves are the queen of the pack, also known as the pack mom," he says, "I don't want to be a werewolf..." I play with the hem of my shirt. "And you don't have to be, but if you are the Luna you're not fully a werewolf. You don't shift, you have the power to heal your pack members quicker, and be the caretaker of the pack." He assures me

"So no shifting, or anything but healing?" I ask, "nope, but the pack after you turn into a Luna will act all different. Derek, the alpha, will be the dad, you'll be the mom, and the betas will be your pups. They will start calling you Mom and Dad, and you guys will have that sort of bond" he says. I look at Derek who is on board, I smile and say, "how do I become one?" I ask. Deaton gets up and grabs a marker, he draws a circle on the complete opposite side as the mark Derek gave me a month ago. Derek marks me again and then licks the wound, that's the moment my eyes glowed purple. I saw it in the mirror and we all was amazed. "Ready to go tell our pups?" Derek asked, and I smile and he nods.    

   


	2. New House

We got back to the loft, and all of the pack was still there. Scott, Allison, Kira, Danny, Lydia, Jackson, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, Liam, and Malia. Danny is a Kitsune, like Kira.

Everyone expected me to be all sad, but the was surprised to see me smiling my ass off. "Someone say my name!" I yell excited, "Mom?" Jackson rolled his eyes and then realized what he said. "No, your name is, Mom!... Mom!" He tries's to recover, but he can't, "It's mom!" Liam says with his head up high, confident, try's to correct Jackson but fails. "What's going on?" Liam asked confused, I flash my eyes purple and everyone gasps. "I'm a Luna Werewolf, the pack mom," I say jumping up and down, everyone claps or says yay! Except Scott. "You're a werewolf?" He asked sadly, he didn't want his best friend to be like him. "I am, but I'm not like you, I don't shift. I'm just the caretaker like for example..." I look around and grab a knife, I grab is hand and stick the knife through his palm. He starts screaming and then stops when he realizes I'm healing him quicker, everyone laughs, especially Jackson... He's on the floor holding his stomach.

"What are you laughing at you big oaf?" I ask and walk towards him, I comfort him by hugging him and placing his head on my chest. He goes to pull away but then he changes his mind, he then cuddles to my side and closes his eyes in comfort. "Can I try?" Isaac asks shyly, I wave him over and he cuddled on my side. I take them off of my side before they fall asleep "how do you guys feel" I asked, they shrug. "Nurtured?" I ask and they nod. "I'm I a part of the pack?" Lydia and Allison asked at the same time and raised their hands, I nod and she runs up and cuddles my side. Then soon everyone does.

Everyone decides to spend the night cause of the good news, it's 1 A.M. and everyone is in the living room. I helped lay out pallets on the floor, and then Derek and I laid in the bed. A couple hours later Isaac walked in Derek and my bedroom, he nudges me and softly asked "can I sleep here? I had a nightmare..." He asked looking ashamed, "sure baby," I say scooting Derek over to make room. I part beside me and he smiles, he leans his head on my chest and I wrap an arm around him, "if I was a cat I'd be purring right now..." He states and I laugh.

By the time we woke up everyone was on the bed, some on the floor beside me and some beside Derek. A month passes and everyone is climbing into bed with us. It's also getting crowded, there are 16 people practically living in this loft and there's only 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom. That's what I tell Derek every morning when I beg for a bigger house.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask the group, 'Shh... We're almost there...' The whole pack said excitedly. I couple minutes pass we arrive at the destination, the pack pulls off my blindfold. I see the huge brick house and everyone runs in front of me and gestures their hands to the house and says 'tada'.

I look at Derek with a tear rolling down my eye, "W-what's this?" I stutter in pure joy. "This is our new home" he places a hand on my stomach, it haven't gained much weight, but I have a little, and he looks at the pack. "I'll show you inside" he takes my hand, now that I look at it, it's the burnt down hale house. "Did you rebuild it?" I ask, "we all did," Scott tells me. And then I realized that's what they were doing whenever the went out for the whole day.

We walk into the living room, it looks exactly like before but rebuilt and painted. The living room is a light shade of yellow and white soft carpet, Derek knows I love light colors and carpet. The main entrance with the stair is a burgundy and dark hardwood flooring, the kitchen has the same flooring and it's light blue. The counters are white and have granite tops, there's a glass stove next to the double door fridge, and an island. There was a huge table in the dining room, it was also Burgundy. Upstairs there were 9 bedrooms, one was the master bedroom, 7 was the pups rooms, the other one is for our future pups. Each room had a bathroom in it, thank god. The master bedroom is like a second living room, but it has a huge custom made bed. Derek told me it was as big as 3 king sized mattresses put together. There was a 42" flat screen on the wall in front of the bed, and movie cabinets on the side of the tv. "I want a lot of puppy piles now" I state and everyone laughs, the bedroom also has a walk-in closet, I only have 3 outfits the pups and I need to go shopping soon.

"I bought the property around us so if one of the pups wants to start a family, so they can build a house within walking distance for you," Derek told me as I hugged him, "is this what it looked like before the fire?" I asked and he nods. "Oh that reminds me," he says, "every night I'm going to take the pups on a run all night, that's how we mark Beacon Hills as ours." He stares and I nod in understanding. "Also, Lydia will stay here with you as long as one of the pups to protect you," he says and I look at the pups, they don't look happy because I know they don't want to miss out on a night run, so I don't take it to heart.

Me and Lydia have become best friends over the month, I taught her some of my healing power. Since she's already a supernatural creature, healing is just one notch in her belt.

I couple hours go by and it's night time, they promised to go by the loft and get the rest of the things on the way back. Lydia and I brought out a board game, Clue, while they were fighting over who gets to go on the run. In the end, Liam lost the battle, the leave and he wasn't happy since he was the baby pup. "But I want to go with them" he whines, "I know baby, don't you want to protect mom? You can go tomorrow," I hug him trying to make him feel better, "I know... But I'm not a baby" he folds his arms. "I know" I coo at him and pinch his cheeks, he swats my hand and blushes.

He wasn't cheering up. "Hey look at me..." I say bringing his head up to look in my eyes, "have you guys picked your room?" I ask and he shakes his head, "well no one is here to steal the better room, but you" I state and he smiles. We run upstairs and he picks the room 3 doors down from mine and Derek's, "Lydia do you want this room too?" He asks and she nods. I walk to the door of the room and take the dry erase marker from the board on the door, and I write 'Liam and Lydia's room'. I don't blame them for picking the room, the walls were white and it has dark wood floors. All the others are painted and have carpet, this means they have a blank space to create a dream room.

After that we go into the master bedroom, Liam is happy now so he jumps on top of the bed with Lydia and they set up the board game. "What do you guys want to watch?" I ask, "Supernatural!" They both say at the same time. I start looking for the DVD case in The cabinet, "it's on Netflix" Lydia says while turning on the tv with the remote.

I go downstairs and get us some snacks, I got us bottles sodas with screw on kids so it doesn't spill on the bed. I also filled a bowl with Lay's Salt and Vinegar chips, I go back into the room and Lydia is explaining the game to Liam. He hasn't ever played before so I'll have to go easy on him.  
\-----------------  
"It's Mr. Green, In the observatory, with the candlestick!" Liam's guesses correctly for the 6th time, "I haven't played this game, my ass" I mocked Liam and he laughs cheekily. I yawn and Lydia says, "we can watch tv if you're tired", I look at Liam and he nods and smiles at me. "Ok," I say as I stretch and climb up and lay my head on the pillow. I'm facing up to the ceiling and notice that it's smooth, not popcorn ceiling. I hated my popcorn ceiling at my house, and at the loft it was just wood.

After they cleaned up Liam waited for permission to cuddle, I grant him and he carefully lays his head on my chest. "You know Liam, I'm pregnant... not broken" I state, "I know, I just don't want to hurt you or the baby," He says sweetly. I wrap my arm around him and he finds comfort on my shoulder, then Lydia cuddles Liam's back. "You're a good big sister" I state to her and she smiles proudly.

Derek and the pups get back at 3 with the stuff, they all come in the room quietly. Issac cuddles my free side, I wake up to find him there. And Jackson curled up at my feet, he doesn't feel welcome. I'm going to have to talk to him when we wake up in the morning, I fall back asleep.

     


	3. Momma's Pup

It's almost nighttime and I haven't been able to talk to Jackson, but I ask Derek to put him on night patrol for me and Lydia. I figured Lydia could just go in her room while him and I talk, but I'm happy because she goes with the pack. She senses a dead body.

Derek prepared for an outburst or a debate from Jackson, he psyched himself up and headed toward Jackson. "Um, dad?" Jackson looked down at his hands, "Yes?" Derek said confused at his sudden lack of confidence. "Can I stay with mom tonight?" He looked at me with anxious eyes reeking of nervousness, "Yes bud, I'm sure he'll enjoy your company," he said and Jackson's eyes lit up and he hugged Derek quickly so no one would see.

I was watching from the corner so I walk in the room like nothing had happened, Jackson grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the deserted kitchen. "Guess what, Guess what!" Jackson whisper bouncing up and down "your spending the night with me?" I asked nonchalantly. He nods and hugs me, "clueless" I twiddle me fingers evilly as he walked out of the room.

A couple minutes later Derek and the pack left, "so what do you want to do?" I ask Jackson, whose already changed into his cute rich boy pajamas and now is on the couch. "I'm a little hungry..." He racks his brain, "sure I'll fix something," I say. He gets up and runs behind me almost on my heels, "can I watch?" He asks shyly. "Sure, you can help me," I say watching his face light up.

We find some noodles and some spaghetti sauce, I open up the can and smell it. I start gagging and through it out the door, I look over to Jackson whose giving me a concerned look "pregnancy..." I explain. He nods and I say, "I've been craving my mom's spaghetti sauce, we have the ingredients." It's literally just tomato paste, a little v8 juice, some spices, and some cherry tomatoes. "Do you like spicy food?" I ask and he nods excited, so I got some jalapeños.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked getting the cutting board and a knife out, "do what I did when my mom made this..." I sigh and he tilts his head in confusion. Becoming the Luna gave me strength for my pups, so I pick up Jackson and wrap his legs just above my waist and prop him on my side. He debates for a second, but then he embraces me. He wraps his arms around my neck, and he limps his body when he smells me. Since I'm a Luna Werewolf/Pack mom I give off a scent of comfort to the pups.

The food is ready and I fix Jackson's plate, "Ok ready to eat?" I ask and look at him. He is asleep on my shoulder and he is smiling, I "aw" at the sight. I untangle him from me and I sit him on the chair, I wake him up by petting his hair. He opens his eyes and smiles at me blushing, "don't be embarrassed, I'll keep it a secret that your a momma's pup if you want." I smile cheekily and he frowns playfully at me.

We eat our food and I make Jackson uncomfortable by moaning each bite I have of the food, sorry not sorry. After that we go into the living room, I then feel nauseous. I get dizzy and clutch onto Jackson "Trash can..." I let out holding my stomach, Jackson ran me over to the trash can and I puked. After a minute of me puking I was done, I was trembling and tears were spread across my face. I look back at a concerned Jackson, he had his hand on my shoulder the whole time and I didn't notice.

"Are you ok, mom?" He asks, "I'm fine, it's just this baby won't let me have any of the food I like..." I say with a hoarse tone. He grabs my wrist and helps me to my bedroom, "stay here, I'll be right back" he commands after sitting me on my bed.

I get comfortable in bed, a couple minutes later Jackson walks in with a Gatorade and some Saltines. "Thanks, sweetie," I say sleepily, he smiles at me. "Can I sleep in here tonight, you know until the pack gets back?" He asks, "of course, I'll put something on the tv," I say grabbing the remote. We've only been in this house for two days, I don't know how to work the tv yet.

"Let me do it..." Jackson said taking away the remote slowly, he sat on the end of the bed and turned on Spongebob. He turned it down to low, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Before I sleep I feel Jackson curl up at my feet just barely touching me, "nope..." I state. I grab his shirt and pull up and set him beside me, I wrap my arms around him and he lays his head on my chest. "I declare you a Mommas pup" I joke and kiss his forehead, "fine, but only if you sleep. You look like you belong on the walking dead" he states and I scowl at him playfully. And then I fall asleep, Jackson lets out a purr-like growl and then continued to watch Spongebob.

             


	4. The Favorite

**2 months after being in the new house**

"I'm their favorite!" Jackson screams at Isaac, "Nooo!!" Isaac cries and hugs his legs. The pups was just sitting around the living room, either reading books or on their phones. Isaac accidentally claimed he was the favorite pup, Jackson wasn't going to let his throne down without a fight. "What is going on down here!" Stiles comes down the stairs from the nap he was taking in his bedroom, "Mommy he's being mean to me!" Isaac runs over to Stiles and hugs him.

"Jackson why are you screaming at him, is there even a reason?" Stiles asks while Isaac turns toward him. Isaac devilishly grins at Jackson for getting in trouble, "he's fine he's smiling!" Jackson points at Isaac. Before Stiles could see Isaac teasing Jackson, he changed his face back to a sad one and sniffed to add effect. Stiles looks back at Jackson and placed his hand on his hip wanting an explanation, Jackson walks closer fidgeting with his hands. "He's trying to make you hate me..." He whispers so the other pups don't hear it, Stiles looks up at Isaac. "I just said I was the favorite..." He said confused.

"I want to be favorite, I'm not even my other parents favorite and I'm their only child..." Jackson looks up at Isaac treading closer trying for an apology hug. Isaac accepts it and hugs him first, Jackson drags out the hug because he likes cuddling, and so does Isaac. "Where's my other baby pup?" Stiles looks around trying to look for Liam, "he ran outside when they were yelling" Scott said nonchalantly while flipping his page to his book. "You know it wouldn't kill you guys to help each other" Stiles said annoyed and walked outside trying to find Liam.

"Moms right, we need to start being nicer and more involved with each other" Jackson backed up Stiles and so did Isaac, everyone looked at them dumbfounded and looks at one another. "Moms birthday is coming up soon, maybe we could figure out something together?" Allison asks and they all nod.

**Stiles POV**  
I sniff the air and catch Liam's scent, I follow the path to the garden. He's sitting down on the bench facing a waterfall going into the koi pond, I go up and sit beside him. "What's going on Pup?"I use my wolf to calm my voice, "Do you really have favorites?" He looks up to me retracting his eyes from the pond. "No baby, you all are my favorites," I say, and he smiles "good". "Is that what you was worried about?" I chuckle and he blushes and giggles, "you're so cute," I say and hold out my arms and he lays his head on my legs.

"Have you thought of any names?" He looks at my stomach, "I was thinking maybe Liam #1" I said trying to sound nonchalant. He looked crushed "bu-but my name is Liam..." He stutters, "I'm jokin... I'm sorry baby" I kiss his forehead. "Maybe you could name it, we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet. So think of a boy and girl name" I say and his face lights up with honor, he nods and then we go inside


	5. Acting Like Siblings

**Liam's POV**  
"I'm going for a jog... Wanna come anyone?" I asked while putting my tennis shoes on, I looked at all of the other pups distracted by their phones. "Guess not..." I mumble and go for my jog.

I go on my usual route, it was a long and peaceful run usually. But this time, It just seems like someone is following me. I heard some leaves rustle behind me so I look, I loose balance and fall into a hole. I think I broke my foot, but it didn't matter because I healed within minutes. I climb out of the hole and I'm immediately tackled to the ground, "hey get off of me!" I snarl and the guy was on top of me. He growled and his eyes flashed alpha red, I coward into the ground and the guy pulls off my shorts. He then raped and knotted me.

The alpha left me laying on the ground, he had scratched me and made me his bitch. I try to call the other pups, but they didn't answer, funny how they're on their phone all the time but when I need them they are MIA. I quickly hobble back to the mansion,  dad and mom's car was gone. I limp into the house, lock the door, and find the nearest pup. "Lydia!?" I yell and she answers from the kitchen, I hobble into the kitchen and come face to face with her.

"Fuck! What happened honey?" She runs up to me and inspects my injuries, "W-where is everyone?" I ask. "They went with mom and dad to the grocery store" she grows impatient waiting for me to explain why I'm beaten up. "I-I called the other pups b-but they didn't answer..." I stutter and she embraces me, "mom took away their phones for the day, Liam please tell me what happen..." Lydia said and then I heard the pack come in the front door. I get out of Lydia's embrace and run upstairs to my room and lock the door.

**Jackson's POV**

"What's wrong with Liam?" I ask and Lydia shrugs with her face filled with concern. "One of you needs to step up and be a good pack sibling, it really looks like Liam needs one right now..." Deaton  announced, mom starts to go up the steps, but I stop him. "I'll go, can you guys go out and eat and give us some privacy?" I ask and he reluctantly nods.

I wait a couple seconds after they drive out, and then I go up the steps. "Liam?" I ask, "go away..." He says to win a raspy voice. I feel on top of the door and find the key, when I unlocked the door I find Liam hugging his legs crying. "What?" He looks up with his face red, I don't say anything I just sit beside him. Two seconds after I sat down he tackled me into a hug and sobbed into my chest, I comfort him and wait for him to let it out.

**Liam's POV**  
"W-when I went f-for a walk this morning, I-I fell in a hole. When I-I got out someone tackled me, it was an alpha... He raped me..." I sobbed out into Jackson's chest. I was expecting him to freak out on me, I look up at him and he was crying. "Do you know who did this? What he looked like?" He asked, "I don't know what his name is, but he was tall, tan skin, he had icy blue eyes before they turned red," I say. "Did he have a mole on the side of his nose?" He asks and I nod. Jackson inhales and exhales "A couple years ago I was walking and this guy tackled me to the ground, and like you just said a tall tan guy with icy blue eyes tackled and raped me..." He admits looking ashamed.

"Did you tell anyone?" I ask and he nods, "I told my parents but they didn't believe me because I said his icy blue eyes turned into red ones. They thought I was lying so they grounded me" said pulling me up and crossing his legs. "I'm sorry..." I said "not your fault... Beside. Liam, we're going to have to tell mom and dad" he says and I shake my head, "no... no, what if they think I'm lying?" I look at him with tears in my eye. "I'll be right beside you, and I'll tell them, that it happened to me to a couple years ago..." He pierced his lips and pulled me into a hug. We leaned up against the wall and he texted mom that they could come back.

   


	6. Not Your Normal Christmas Eve

It's been a couple weeks since Liam was attacked, the guys of the pack are taking it hard. They feel like it's their fault, that they could have stopped it. Stiles and the girls have been hanging out with Liam trying to keep his mind off of things while the guys are searching for his attacker. They tracked down a new pack in town, but they haven't engaged. Stiles made them promise they wouldn't start fights with anyone around the holidays. During this month, December, the pack parents have been Christmas shopping for the pups. The pups didn't want to buy presents for their pack parents, they wanted to create something from the heart.

Stiles and Derek were out shopping currently so the pups were scattered across the house either on tables, couches, beds, or on floors drawing or building their presents for their parents. Jackson hasn't left Liam's side after the incident, It's brought them closer. They are sitting on the floor in Liam's room, both laying on their stomach facing each other. "So..." Jackson starts to make conversation, but couldn't think of anything, "So..." Liam copied Jackson teasing him. "What are you making for mom and dad?" Liam beats him to making a conversation. "I think I'm just going to draw them a picture..." Jackson said self-consciously, "Me too! I didn't know you could draw?" Liam said surprised. "I can't... It's the only thing I can do since I can't build anything..." Jackson sheepishly said. "Well I'm sure mom and dad will love it, I probably will too," Liam smiles at Jackson and he blushes, "Yeah?" Jackson continued drawing.

They talk about shows they watch on Netflix and listen to the Christmas station on Pandora while drawing, every other minute Jackson would peak on Liam's paper. Jackson tried to draw the same thing as Liam, but all he could draw was stick figures. Jackson crumpled up the paper he was just working on and started on a new one, "let me see," Liam asked and Jackson shook his head and laid on top of the crumpled up paper. "C'mon..." Liam whined and Jackson didn't budge, Liam got up and tried reaching under him to get the paper. "Nooooo," Jackson whined and held the paper and Liam go on top of him consistently poking at his hand.

"Fine..." Jackson let go of the paper and covered his face. Liam's drawing was of Derek looking lovingly down at Stiles, and Stiles looking down. Jackson drawing was close to Liam, but it wasn't as nice. "Awe... This is adorable! Can I keep it?" Liam asked, "Why? It's terrible..." Jackson folds his arms pouting. "Well, I think it's cute," Liam tells him, " Your cute..." Jackson smirked. "Really?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow blushing and Jackson nodded, Liam stares into Jackson's eyes and leans towards his face.

They close their eyes and start kissing, Jackson being the dominant one he placed his hand behind Liam's head. After minutes of kissing they pull away, "That was amazing," they said in unison and started giggling. "We should get back to the drawings, ill help you" Liam smiles and Jackson nods. Liam lays on his stomach and Jackson puts an arm around Liam and lays beside him.

_____________________________

A couple hours later Stiles and Derek got done shopping, the stores wrapped the presents for them so they got the pups to help unpack the car and put everyone's presents under the tree. "There is one thing that we will open tonight after dinner," Stiles announces and was soon bombarded with questions of what the present was. Stiles didn't budge he just went into the kitchen and started on dinner. The pups that didn't have the presents done went back to work on them, the rest just wrapped the gifts for everyone and put them under the tree.

Isaac was the first one done with wrapping his presents for the pack after he placed them under the tree. He helped Stiles in the kitchen, soon after everyone piled in at once. They helped set the table and then they ate for an hour chatting about what they think the present they will open tonight. "Whats this?" Erika asked and took the crumpled up paper from Liam's pocket, "give it back!' Jackson tried grabbing it from her but failed.

Erika started laughing and passing it around, soon everyone but Stiles was laughing. "Liam I thought you could draw!?" Erika said in between breaths, "It's not his... It's mine" Jackson said looking ashamed. Erika got on the floor laughing, Liam patted Jackson's leg. "Enough!" Derek grabbed the paper and looked at it, everyone stopped laughing and faced him. "I love it, was this my present?" Stiles asked and Jackson sheepishly nodded. "I drew you something else..." He picked at the hem of his shirt.

"Well, let's hope it's not like this one..." Erika mutters and the other pups snickers besides Liam and Jackson. "Okay, Just for that remark. Jackson gets to open the present... C'mon baby" Stiles got up and waved Jackson and Liam over. They followed their mom up to his bedroom, "Is it in here?" Liam asked. They bedroom had been locked all day, "Yeah, it's a gift you can't really wrap..." Stiles smiled. "Can we come up now... We're sorry Jackson" Scott gave him puppy dog eyes, Stiles looked to Jackson and he nodded. "Okay, But he still gets to name it..." He glared at the pups. "Name?" Jackson said excitedly.

The pups stumble up the steps after Stiles unlocked and opened the door to find a black kitten with baby blue eyes on the foot of the bed curled up sleeping. "Awe!" everyone cooed, the kitten popped his head up and bounced up. He meowed and walked towards the pups, he had forgotten he was on a higher level so he walked off the bed. The pack gasped and giggled, the kitten recovered and started prancing towards the pups but got distracted by a spiderweb in the corner. He pounced on the web and then started freaking out when he couldn't get it off.

Jackson awed and helped him out, "Can his name be Gossamer? It's another name for the silk in spiderwebs" He explained. Everyone thought about it, "Gossamer Hale... That's cute!" Lydia said and everyone agreed.      

    


	7. Christmas Day

Everyone couldn't sleep in their rooms because they were so excited, it was the packs first Christmas together as a family. Eventually, every pup moved into the living room, they had made tents out of chairs, blankets, and pillows. It turned into a tent village, they were having a contest on who had the cutest tent. They decorated it with lights and trays as tables.

"I can't wait to decorate an actual house with you," Jackson whispered into Liam's ear and he blushed. After the kiss, the guys realized that their wolves were telling them that they were mates. They talked about this all night, they plan on telling the pack before they open presents. They want to stay at the house so they will create awesome family memories, They're thinking about building their house behind this one.

The pack binge watched looney tunes, they wanted to create a Christmas tradition so everyone agreed on looney tunes. Isaac hadn't really seen any tv show when he was a kid so he was enjoying this experience, him and Jackson are getting along really well. They both are insecure and are the pack babies along with Liam. Liam, Isaac, Scott, and Jackson built their tent out of beige silk blankets on top of tall chairs. They laid out a brown furry blanket as the carpet, and they positioned pillows with the same color pillow cases. Also, It was Isaacs idea to hang string lights they got from his room on the "ceiling" of their tent. Their tent was the most color coordinated, so they ended up winning the challenge.

Kira, Malia, Danny, and Ethan was in a tent, Lydia, Allison, Aiden, Erika, and Boyd was in a tent, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Gossamer, and Liam is in a tent. They linked the tents together by lifting up the side of the tent so they could talk to each other.

After a couple hours, Derek and Stiles came down to join, they sorted the presents in front of the tents. Everyone got clothes that fitted their style, some necklaces, bracelets, rings, blankets. The whole pack opened up the one present Derek got for them, even Stiles had no idea what he got. It was a pendant with a wolf howling at the full moon, "It's the pack pendant, I had it customized..." He said sheepishly cause he hates people seeing his sweet side. Everyone cooed at him and he rolled his eyes, "I even got one for Gossamer..." He waited for everyone to coo at him and then he took the collar. The collar was silver and had a tiny pendant that doubled as a bell, Derek bought a second chain for the collar for when Gossamer gets older. "Aww, He does have emotions" Stiles teased Derek after he cooed at Gossamer.

Later in the day, the pups made their parents some Christmas cookies and milk, but the whole Christmas day consisted of cuddling in tents and watching Looney Tunes. "Liam..." Derek laid beside him in the tent, "Yeah dad?" He cuddled into his side. "Some of the pups and I are going to confront the new pack in town, the one that has your attacker... Do you want to come?" He said carefully not to stress him. "Can I not?" He asked scared, "Of course, Come here puppy," Derek said hugging Liam and laid his head on his chest.

"Do you want to tell them now?" Liam whispered to Jackson and he nodded, "Liam and I have to tell you guys something..." Jackson announced and waved Liam over. Jackson wrapped his arm around Liam, and Liam rested his arms on Jackson's waist. "We are mates," Jackson said and they smiled as everyone applauded. "congratulations" Derek and Stiles hugged them both. They told their parents about their plans.

       


	8. The Abernathy Pack

_5:00 A.M._

Derek sneaks in Liam and Lydia's room and knelt down by Liam's bed shaking him lightly to wake him up. "Liam..." Derek whispered and Liam woke up. "Yeah, dad?" He asked groggily, " We are leaving, are you sure you don't want to come?" Derek asked. "I don't want to go, please..." Liam shyly said and looked at the doorway to find the other pups looking at him sympathetically. "Of course Pup, I'll see you when I get back. Be good for mom ok?" Derek asked and Liam nodded. "I love you," Derek kissed Liam's forehead and he smiled, "Love you too dad..." he said blushing a little because Derek hadn't ever been this affectionate towards him yet, he enjoyed it.

Soon after that Derek and the pups left Stiles, Lydia, Liam, and Allison at the house. Allison was still asleep, Lydia could sense than Liam was uneasy and couldn't go to sleep. "C'mon sweetie, let's go make a tent..." Lydia said getting out of her bed, Liam giggled and go up. She took his shaking hand and hugged him, "It will get easier to live with, with time..." She said rubbing his back. "Will I ever stop thinking about what happened to me?" He said broken, "No... but you won't think about it all the time, just some things will trigger the memory. It's your job to move on, I believe in you," Lydia looked at him and pushed some hair out of his eyes, "I know... I'll try" Liam nodded.

When Lydia and Liam got downstairs Liam wasn't feeling real good, "I have to go to the bathroom..." Liam winced. "are you alright?" Lydia asked and Liam nodded, he held a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. He started puking into the toilet, he flushed the toilet once he was done and washed his hands. When he walked out he found Lydia looking at him concerned, "I don't know why I just puked, I don't feel sick" He said confused. "Maybe it's the stress, C'mon you can lay on the couch while I make the tent..." Lydia waved him over, "But I'm feeling better, I want to help build it." He gave her puppy dog eyes. "Fine..." She gave in

Liam got some chairs from the dining room and Lydia got the pillows and blankets, Liam sat the chairs down making the frame of the tent while Lydia was directing him on where to put them. They worked together placing the blankets on top of the chairs, using bag clips and hair ties securing the blankets to the chair. They laid down the base blanket before building the tent on top while they were decorating the tent inside with fans, lights, and pictures Stiles came down holding his now showing belly. He sniffed the air and could tell something was different about one of the pups. He said good morning to them and went into the kitchen closing the door behind him. He got out his phone dialing Dr. Deaton's number, "Hey, I need you to come over sometime today. Something's different about one of the pups..." He said as quietly as possible so the pups could hear him.

_______________________

Derek and the pups were watching the new pack lounging around their den they claim, it was an abandoned warehouse they spruced up to make liveable. The pack had sprayed themselves with some spray that will take away their scent so they won't be noticed, they got the spray from Deaton. A boy came out of the warehouse getting in a van, Derek noticed him immediately. Derek caught the scent of four other werewolves and 2 humans, he suspects they are love interests. They four other werewolves and two humans got in the van behind the other. Derek knew all the people that got in the van except one, but Jackson did. Jackson tapped Derek on the shoulder and whispered "That's him", the one Jackson recognized was his childhood and Liam's attacker. Most of the pups went to confront him. The others waited for Derek's permission, "wait..." Derek commanded

Derek and the pups waited a couple minutes after the van left and then they broke into the warehouse, the door wasn't locked so it was easy. they snooped around the warehouse careful to put everything back exactly where it was.

"Derek, what's this?" Scott picked up this sign containing a pack crest that has the surnames, Abernathy and Hale, "This was my old pack... some of my family and other members of this pack managed to escape. Only some of the members of the pack survived, there was a huge fight because Ben wouldn't let us leave... Ben is Liam's attacker..." Derek said ashamed.

"Um... dad?" Jackson said sheepishly, "Yea pup?" Derek could sense the anxiety in him. "I meant to tell you this when Liam told you... but I chickened out..." Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, "Can you tell me in a second? We need to get out of here before they get back..." Derek said sweetly to not offend Jackson, he nodded and Derek gathered the pups. They made sure everything was where it was, and then they left.

After a couple minutes of running they slowed down to walking, they relaxed a little and started talking. Jackson was walking slower than the others so Derek slowed down so the others would lead and Jackson and him could trail behind. Jackson was so in his thought he didn't even notice Derek was beside him, "Hey pup, Whats wrong?" Derek patted him on the shoulder startling him a little. "oh... sorry, It's not really something easy to tell someone." Jackson said, "its ok, take your time baby," Derek told him and Jackson.

A couple seconds later Jackson started with "when I was younger, like 5 to 6 years ago... I was attacked like Liam by that same person..." Jackson whispered with a shaky voice. Derek looked at him immediately stopping and hugging him, he could tell that Jackson had repressed the memory still clearly bothered by it. Jackson and Derek continued talking about it until the got home, the pups could sense sadness coming from the house.

When they walked in the house Deaton was standing above a curled up Liam in Stiles lap crying, he said "Don't tell Jackson" to Stiles. "Um," Stiles said and pointed towards Jackson standing in the doorway with the rest of the pack. Jackson stepped forward "Don't tell me what?" he made his way towards Liam and sat beside him, Liam crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Liam, Liam looked back at Stiles "You have to tell him... He'll just find out anyway," Stiles said soothingly. Liam took a deep breath and kissed Jackson desperately, he pulled away "Whats wrong?"Jackson rested his forehead on Liam's. "I-I'm pregnant..." Liam broke down

   

 


	9. Liam's Pregnant

"You-Your pregnant?" Jackson's voice cracked with emotion, "Don't be mad... Please, don't leave me," Liam cried. "I will never leave you Liam, and I am not mad. I'm just scared, can you guys go out to eat or something so we have privacy to work this out?" Jackson asked, "No, you guys need to be protected, go into mine and Mom's room and shut the door. We will be outside, we promise not to listen in." Derek said and the two boys nodded.

Derek walked up closer to Liam and kneeled down to hug him, "Same goes for all the pups, we will never under any circumstance kick you out of the pack. We aren't just a pack, we are a family," Derek kissed Liam's forehead, the pack agreed in unison. Scott was the last person to hug Liam before they went outside, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I'm your Alpha..." Scott helped Liam up so he could hug him better. He also started nuzzling his nose around Liam's torso, this meant that Liam is his Beta and if any other werewolf tries to hurt him or the baby, Scott will open up a can of whoop-ass. Liam was confused by Scott doing this but let his Alpha do it so he feels better.

"We will support you no matter anything you choose to do puppy's" Stiles kissed them both on the forehead before leaving.  Liam's joints were locking up from all the emotions, "Help babe, it hurts," Liam whimpers. He had been squatting down crying for hours, Jackson picks up Liam going upstairs.

Gossamer was sleeping at the foot of the bed because he is afraid of jumping off the bed. He stood up as soon as Jackson and Liam came in, he sensed sadness. Jackson sits down Liam and Gossamer hops on to Liam meowing. They both gave him a side smile, "Hey," Jackson said gently pulling Liam's face to look at him. "I love you so much it hurts," Jackson wasn't the mushy type but starts crying looking in his beautiful mate's eyes as they tear up. They kiss, it wasn't full of lust, it bursts with Love and other emotion. "I feel the same," Liam said when they pull apart, Jackson pecks him once more.

He picks up Gossamer and sits him on the side so he can help Liam get comfortable, but he hops onto Liam right after. Jackson laughs giving up trying to control Goss, he picks Liam up with Gossamer and moves him closer so they can lean up against the pillows and wall. "Comfy?" Jackson asked and Liam giggles, "yeah," he gleams full of love for the older werewolf.

"What are we going to do?" Jackson asked walking to the other side and then climbing on the bed next to his mate. "I'll do anything you say, I don't want to drive you away..." Liam looks up to Jackson hoping he doesn't upset him. "Babe, listen to me. If you decided to leave me I'd tie you up and never let you leave. I have no intentions to leave you, what makes you think I'd do anything like that?" Jackson asks. "Because everyone leaves me..." Liam sheds a tear, Gossamer sees it and licks it up.

"The pack won't leave you, neither will Goss and I," Jackson kisses Him sweetly, "Besides, my parents left me at a gas station when I was six, I know what abandonment feels like. I'd never abandon anyone, especially my mate" Jackson let some tears fall. "I love you," Liam curls up in Jackson's arms with Gossamer in the middle.

After they work everything out they go outside and bring everyone to the porch for a pack meeting. "We are deciding to keep the baby, Liam is going to do virtual school and I will finish my senior year." Jackson announced, "I-I'm scared, but Jackson and I will get through it," Liam holds Jackson's hand. "You mean we right, I'm going to be there with you guys all the way through everything," Scott stated, Jackson and Liam looks surprised at everyone "he is right pups, you won't lose us easily," Stiles said.

Liam smiles at all the love surrounding him, sniffs the air and his eyes grow wide. "He's here," he whispered and the Abernathy pack jump down from the roof of the house.

        


	10. Liam-napped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I ran out of Ideas so this and the next chapter will end pretty quickly.

Once all of the Abernathy Pack got off the roof they took the chance to attack, even though the Hale pack has more members, the Abernathy Pack has been training more. They only came for one thing and it's Liam, they had no intention to hurt anyone. The pups are being held back by Holden, Freddie, Erin, and Luca when Ben was cornering Liam and Stiles. "I'm truly sorry Derek..." Ben tisked looking at Derek, "Look like its about time for a real alpha to run this pack," He smiled evilly

"What do you want?" Derek growled trying his best to get Liam but Ben has already got to him, "Meet me at the old spot at 6 tonight... and leave your army of teens," Ben chuckled and then whistled. They all took off into the words, everyone chased them for a couple miles. The Abernathy Pack eventually lost them, "What are we going to do," Jackson  panicked and looked to Derek. "I don't know..." Derek sighed, "All I know is that we are going to get him back... we always find a way... you hear that Jackson?" He held Jackson's shoulders making him look in his eyes, Jackson slowly nodded and they went back to the Packhouse to devise a plan.

**Liam's POV**

I just woke up in what looks to be an abandoned warehouse, this must be where Jackson and the pack came earlier today. I look around to see if I'm alone and I'm not "Well, well, well... Look who's awake... the new little pup of the Abernathy pack..." This one guy that looks to be in his 30's grimaced. "I'm not a part of you guys," I furrowed my brows getting into a fighting stance. "You might not be a part of the pack... but this little guy is," He rubbed circles on my stomach referencing the little pup inside of me. "Don't touch me..." I growled showing my teeth and I swatted his hand away, he shifted looking like he was enjoying this. "Luca! Leave the poor boy alone," Another guy in his 20's comes in the room, Luca is a beta and seems more dominant than this guy but Luca still backs away.

Luca left the room in anger "I'm sorry about him... he's jealous of you, Hi... I'm Holden," He said shyly but confident if that is possible. He held out his hand for me to shake but I just backup not wanting him to touch me, "Oh... sorry," He said, he seems to be the nicer one. "Why is he jealous of me? Why am I here?" I asked him not wanting to play any games, "This pack has basically built by Ben raping or kidnapping us, Luca was the first member and he is mad that he isn't enough for Ben," Holden said while getting him some coffee.

"W-what?" I stuttered scared and he looks at me, "I-I don't want to be in this pack, I want to be with my friends!" I freak out. "I'm sorry..." Holden seemed genuine and I tried calming down, "How... how long have you been in the pack?" I try to keep from having a panic attack.  "about 12 years," He looked down, "Aren't you tired of being here?" I asked and he nodded. "Then why do you stay? Wolfs go on there on all the time to find new packs," I said, "Yeah, but Ben has screwed every pack over somehow," He said and I smelt the sadness coming off of him. "Well... I know a certain pack that would take you in if you helped me escape." I said and his attitude changed immediately, "Really?" He asked.

**Derek's POV**

It took us 20 minutes to get back to the house, "Stiles!?" I called out so we can have a meeting. "Derek... Don't panic..." Stiles said calmly and I ran to him "Babe... What's wrong!?" I held him, "The pup is coming," He said and then I smelt that he was in labor. 

 

 


	11. Welcome to the Pack Holden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Season Finale of Season One

"Derek... Please save our pup, I will be alright," Stiles begged Derek to go save Liam, the whole pack was planning on being there. "I'll be with him," Lydia said and Derek eyed her, "I will be to," Isaac said to, Derek felt a bit more comfortable with a werewolf protecting his mate and pups. "Scott, Jackson, Kira, Malia, Aiden, and Erica, come with me. Danny, Ethan, and Boyd stay with them... Guard your mother with your life," Derek said, it's the first time he referred to Stiles as the pack mom out loud.

**Liam's POV**  
"Boy! Come with me," Ben came into the room and grabbed my collar and drags me out, his usual calmness is overtaken with a bit of panicking. I tried standing up be he was walking too fast, so I tried my best to pick the collar of my shirt up so I don't choke. "Freddie! Luca! Erin! Holden! We've got to go!" He yelled, he opens the door to go outside and stands still, not a calm still a terrified still.

"Hello," he said calm, this was my chance to stand up so I did, I turned to where he was looking and some member from my pack is here standing beside that black van of Bens, I almost jumped up and down with happiness. I looked at their feet and Freddie, Luca, and Erin have their throats ripped out, I'm glad they are here but I wish that no one had to die in order for them to save me. I look at the bodies concerned looking for Holden, I saw his reflection in the van, he was inching down the side of the warehouse sneaking up on Ben.

It was a stare down between Ben and My pack, I assume it's a distraction so he doesn't see Holden. As soon his he is about to pounce and courage all of the strength in my body to claw at Ben knee, I thought of what he took away from me. He took away my virginity, he took away my chance for my first born to be my mate, he took my youth away. I wolfed out and broken his kneecaps,I tore them out so they could heal and then I continue with what's left of the plan that I and Holden had.

I got out of the way and Holden jumped on top of Ben, "This is for you killing my parents and turning me into your slave!" He yelled. Ben's eyes grew wide right before Holden ripped his throat out. The plan was for him just to kill Ben, but I guess he didn't want them to be in his pack.

I run into Jackson arms "I love you," I mumbled into his chest crying, "I love you too... I'm never letting you out of my sight," he holds me protectively.

\-----------  
We went to the vet so we all can be there for the new member of the pack family, Scott called Deucalion for that favor that he owes him. Deucalion accepts it and takes Holden into the alpha pack.

The rest of the pups are pacing because we here our mom in pain, "what do you think they are going to name it?" Lydia asks trying to calm everyone down, "what gender even is it?" I asked. She goes to answer but then thinks, "um, I don't know..." She said to herself.                   


	12. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2a:  
> After Jade is born the pack decides to go on a vacation camping in Tennessee, Melissa is overly excited to babysit Jade so Stiles can relax and bond with his mate and the pups. The pack is taking a vacation away from Beacon Hills... But the supernatural isn't taking a vacation away from them. What will they bring home from vacation?
> 
> From Chapter 12 to Chapter 19

**Scott's POV**

The rest of the pups and I are setting up for moms return with Jade, the new member of the pack is Stacey Jadyn Hale. The pack gave her the nickname because She has Jade eyes, Mom says she has Claudia's eyes. It's been 2 days since she's been born, they moved Mom to the hospital, it's just been a lot of explaining for Dad. We have made them some lasagna and salad, we also all got Jade presents.

I saw Liam and Jackson headed for the door, Liam was shaking "We are going to Deaton's, he's going to see check on the baby," Jackson said. I looked at Liam and he looked back at me with sad innocent eyes, "This is all my fault... I should have been looking after my brother..." I hugged him and I could hear little whimpers coming from him. "I shouldn't have been on a run on my own..." He said, "Never think it's your fault... ok Liam?" I looked him in the eye scolding him and he nodded. They left and I got back with the rest and continued cleaning the house

**Stile's POV**

"Are you ready to go home little one?" Melissa cooed holding her while another nurse and Derek helped me sit in a wheelchair, "Here you go," She passed Jade to me and I replied to her with a smile. "thank you," I chuckled and looked into Jade's eyes, "She's so beautiful isn't she?" Derek asked and I nodded. "She has my Lauras face..." He smiled and I kissed him, "and Claudia's eyes," melissa chuckled. "You guys will be such good parents..." She hugs us, "You're welcome anytime at the pack house Derek announced and then she rolled me down to the car the pups are picking us up in.

Once I got in the van and I calms down I look around for Liam, "where is he?" I asked concerned, "they went to Deaton's to check on the baby

\----------

"We have a surprise for you," Lydia announced we parked in the driveway, Derek really wanted to hold Jade so I let him. Isaac held my hand pulling me towards the house "Babe I just had a baby shoot through my ass... I can't move so fast," I chuckled and he slows down some "Sorry mommy, I'm just really excited," He smiled. We walked into the house and I was greeted by the wonderful smell of lasagna and a clean house, I smiled really big and hugged the pups. The rest of the pups was chatted among themselves to Derek, Isaac took this time to take me to the side. "Don't tell the others..." He whispered and pulled a paper out of his pocket and gave it to me, I unfolded it cooed, Isaac drew a picture of the pack for me. "Thank you honey," I hugged him.

**Liam's POV**

Jackson and I are waiting for Deaton to come from the back with my results, he made me pee in a cup. I shook nervously but then calmed down when Jackson held me, "No matter what he says... I will be here baby," He nuzzled my neck, I stuffed my face on his chest and took a big sniff of his scent and I began to calm down.

Deaton came out of the back with a machine, "w-what's that?" I asked. "I'm going to perform a sonogram on you," he said and I nodded. Jackson guided me to lay down a bit on him and he lifted up my shirt so he could have access to my stomach. Deaton began rubbing that weird jelly on my and I started feeling uncomfortable, ever since Ben... I hate it when people touch me.

He took the tool and rubbed it against my stomach trying to find the baby, he did this for about 2 minutes. He turned off the machine and looked at me "Good news Liam... Your wolf fought the baby," he said. "What does that mean?" I asked confused, "It means that you're not pregnant," he smiled and I cried because I'm so happy. I hugged Jackson and then I calmed down some. "So... does this mean his wolf will fight my sperm... when we decide to have babies?" Jackson asked, I smiled at him because I want to have babies with him some day as well. "When a werewolf finds his mate, he can only be impregnated by his mate," he said. "I was raped before we realize we were mates, though..." I said confused, "doesn't matter, you guys met," he assured us.

\------------  
**Stiles POV**  
Jackson and Liam got home and told us the good news, Jade was really tired so after dinner Derek put her in the crib. "Puppy pile?" announced and everyone ran up quietly, I got in the room last but they had left me a spot in the middle of the bed. Gossamer wiggled his little butt and pounced onto Scott's face and we all laughed.

I got comfortable and then Derek came in the room "Hey babe, we are having a puppy pile," I said and he smiled, "good," he said and the got on my side wrapping his arms around me. He closed his eyes and almost immediately went to bed. Lydia and Allison huddled on his back and then Isaac quickly took the available space in front of me. I heard a couple aggravated huffs because he hogged me and they didn't want to squish me because I'm sore. "I love you guys..." I stated, "we love you to mom," Jackson said. "Goss loves you too," Kira said when Gossamer climbed and laid on my chest and we giggled.

 

         


	13. Sexy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter

**Scott's POV**

_(the next morning after the puppy pile)_

"Scottie, Wake up," Mom woke me up, "What's wrong?" I asked because is the morning. "Nothing, You and the rest of the pups are going to school," He said and I whined, "But it's the last week... no one goes," I hugged him trying to stay home. "If you go to school... I will have a surprise for you when you get back," he said and I look around noticing we are the only one in here, "What kind of surprise," I asked glaring at him "Is it just for me?" I asked hoping I'm special. "Mayyybe," He sang and then I shoot up getting ready for school.

When I got ready everyone was already in the car, I went in the kitchen were dad and Jade are to get an apple. I kiss Jade goodbye and awkwardly give him a hug "Goodbye, See you this afternoon," I said. It was just like a snap when I started treating Stiles like my mom, it's harder Derek, but I'm definitely getting more use to the Idea. "Have a good day, protect the rest of the pups alright?" He said and I nodded smiling.

I found a spot in the new van we bought for the pack, Stiles is driving, I climb in beside Isaac. "What do you think the surprise is?" He asked excited, "Moms giving you a secret surprise to?" I whispered and he looked confused. "No... he's giving us all a surprise after we get back from school," Liam informed me and I death glared Mom for tricking me, he mouthed a sorry to me.

**Stiles POV**

After I dropped the pups off at school I went straight home, Derek and I have been planning this for about 5 weeks. Since the pups are always how... I'm not complaining, Derek and I haven't had much sexy time.

I parked in the garage and Derek practically tore the door and seat belt off, taking me out of the van. "Baby," I giggled and he laughed kissing me on the lips, he sat me on the hood of the van and began taking off his shirt. I stopped him "You are not fucking me on the hood of this van..." I ordered and he grunted picking me up again and brought me to the bedroom. Derek spent time taking care of Jade for 5 hours this morning so she would be asleep and we wouldn't have to stress that much.

_He gently laid me down on the bed and took his clothes off, I took off my shirt and then he began helping me. "I forgot how fragile your skin is..." He bit his lip,  I had red marks from him roughly carrying me. "It's ok..." I chuckled and then I started unbuckling his pants, I took his semi-hard dick in both of my hands and began pumping my hands back and forth. He runs his fingers through my hair and tugged gently making both of us moan._

_A couple minutes later he picks me up flipping me over and he positioned me exactly where he wanted, he spreads my cheeks apart and begins to rim me. "Mhhh. Derek," I bit my lip moaning, "Ready babe?" He asked after rimming and fingering me for 6 minutes preparing me.  I weakly nod my head and he eagerly  impaled my ass with his cock. I winced because I forgot how big he is, he runs his big hands down my back, he pushes down some so I arch my back. "I love you, babe..." I moaned, "I love you too," He comes down to my ear and whispers in it after kissing my neck._

_\-----------_

_3:12 P.M._

**Stiles POV**

For the rest of the time alone Derek and I had a couple more rounds, and then tended to Jade. I pulled into the parking lot for all of the pups to load in it. "We were good all day!" Liam smiled, "Whats our surprise?" Jackson jumps up and down in his seat. I waited for all of the pups to calm down and then I turned around to tell them the surprise. "Your dad and I both thought we all need a vacation... So we will be going on a road trip in a couple weeks to camp in Tenessee..." I said trying to be calm because I'm excited too, a wave of extreme excitement came over the van. 

  


	14. Night With the Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw just to make some things clear. 
> 
> 1\. Jade was not in the room when Derek and Stiles were doing the deed last chapter lol.
> 
> 2\. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Liam, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Malia, Danny, Ethan, and Aiden are the pups pack. I have a hard time keeping up with all of them lol, I may have forgotten one...
> 
> 3\. and everyone is the same age as they are in the show, someone asked in one chapter if they are children. No, they are all teenagers like they are in the show... except for Derek of course, he is 23.
> 
> 4\. Some of the actions they do isn't what would normally happen in a family, they arent actually related lol. So most of the things I write in this story is fluffy cuteness... I love fluffy cuteness

_June 11, 2016_

After a month it came the time to go camping, the pups have been awesome around the house. Whenever Stiles was over exhausted they would help with Dinner and with Jade. When I got closer to the week of the trip they realized it would be hell taking Jade on the trip, and also the pack van broke down on the way to the movies. That's probably what Derek gets for buying it for 400 dollars off of Craigslist.

 

**Stiles POV**  
"Maybe I should stay behind... You know so you guys can have fun and I can take care of Jade," I said to the pack at dinner, and I took a bit of corn. Jade was upset because I'm holding and feeding her, Scott wanted to help. "No," the pups said in unison, "we miss you," Liam said. I feel bad because Jade has taken all of my time, I'm up all night and all night with her, when I finally get some free time I sleep. "You need a break..." Isaac said rubbing my shoulder. I look at Derek and he nodded "Besides, I already asked my other mom and she said she be happy to babysit," Scott announced and I relaxed a bit. "But doesn't she have shifts at work?" I asked, "she has like a year of vacation days saved up," he smiled and then so did I.

"How are we going to go?" I asked picking up my stuff to put it in the sink, "nope..." Derek stopped me and swatted at my hands, he got my stuff and put it in the sink for me. "Relax babe... I have it all figured out," he kissed me, "pups, could you take your mom to the movies or something to do he has some fun?" He smiled and the pups start chatting on where they should take me.

\-----------

I went upstairs after dinner to clean up a bit because I probably haven't showered in 4 days, I definitely haven't changed clothes in a week. I have been wearing my lazy clothes along with my maternity clothes, so I'm a little excited to dress up to go out. I made sure to actually clean my body, I took some soap the pups made me with my favorite scent, lavender. I washed the soap and suds off of me and then I put shampoo in my hair, It's getting a little long so I will ask Derek to buzz it off before we go camping. I decided to start shaving my legs a couple weeks ago so it took a little time because the hair had grown in some.

I put on some pants Lydia bought me, they are navy blue joggers, I put on  a white t-shirt of Jackson's and a wore down black jacket of Isaac's, the laundry was in the room for me to fold. Derek told me that most of the scent is off of clothes once you wash them, but there is just enough to leave a small scent. He tells me to wear one thing of his or the pups so other packs know not to mess with me. I also love wearing their clothes because it makes me feel closer to them. A Luna Wolf doesn't have regular powers,I can pick up scents and sounds like the others can, but I don't have their kind of physical strength. I must pick up on scents better than Derek and the pups because I'm covered in Jackson and Isaacs scent, I take in their scents and my eyes glow purple full of motherly love.

Derek has a different scent than the pups, he has more of a coconut and chocolate scent, the pups have a lemon cupcake scent. Some of their scents are stronger than others, it depends on our bonds, the only one that doesn't have a strong scent to me is Danny. He is the most distant one, I will have to make sure to bond with him more in the trip.

_7:20 P.M._

I go downstairs  ready to go and the pups are all ready, Liam excitedly runs up to me "Mom, we need to leave now, the movie starts in 30 minutes," He jumps up and down excited and I smiled. "I love you..." He hugged me, "Awe, I love you to, where did that come from," I chuckled hugging him back. "I missed you, we haven't been able to spend time together for a couple weeks..." He said and then the rest of the pups hug me, "We all love and miss you... but we understand you are tired so don't feel bad," Scott cuddled my neck and I sent an aura of my love to them all.

\---------

"So what movie are we watching? Did you guys get the tickets?" I asked from the passenger seat, "The Conjuring 2, and yeah Jackson bought them on his phone." Scott said focusing on the road. I stress a little because I don't like scary movies, the pups probably sensed it. "Do you not like scary movies?" Isaac asked and I shook my head, "I don't either, don't worry... I will protect you," He said and I cooed because he is so sweet. "thank you my brave wolf," I kissed his forehead, some of the pups teased him and his face turned read, but he didn't care.

When we got to the theater a couple pups  went in to save some seats, the rest stayed behind with me to order some drinks, candy, and popcorn. The line wasn't very long  so it wasn't very long before we were next. "Can you get us 13 large soda, 6 Pepsi, 7 Mr. Pibbs. 3 Large popcorn,4 boxes of skittles and M&M, 5 airhead X-tremes, and 2 pull apart cherry flavored Twizzlers," I said getting out Derek's credit car, the guy working looked shocked for a minute. He then put down the order and then go some help from some of the other workers.

Half of the pups helped carry the drinks and popcorn, a guy that works here helped carry the popcorn and the rest of the candy, the pups would only let me carry my drink. The pups saved the whole back row for me because they know I like the back row, It must have been difficult because the room is packed, its opening night. I sat down and then immediately Jackson and Isaac flopped down in the two seats on the side of me.

After all of us was settled the movie started, we all quieted down. The music of the movie was making me nervous, Lorraine and Ed are in a house and she just went into the trancelike state, she started walking around the house trying to figure out why the house is haunted and how they can stop it. Isaac held my hand "It will be ok mom..." he said nervously. Jackson held my hand to while Liam held him. Something popped out in a mirror, it was a creepy looking women with a dirty white face and glowing electric yellow eyes. I jumped and hid behind Isaac, he was scared to but he remained calm and protectively held me. The pups looked at me concerned "We could go see another movie if you want to," Boyd offered, "No, I'm good," I smiled and then we continued to watch the movie.

\-----------

The movie was actually really good, it was really fun spending the time with the pups. We all chatted about the movie, but I noticed Danny was a little quiet. "Hey guys, how was the movie?" Derek was feeding Jade, he had spit up on his shirt. I chuckled a little because he probably now knows how I feel "It was good," I kissed his forehead because he is stinky, he had done the same thing to me a couple days ago. The pups told him about the movie excited about it and he just smiled happy that we had a good time.

**Ethan's POV**

Everyone began getting ready for bed, we all are going to try sleeping in our own rooms instead of Mom and Dad's, it was a bet we had before we watched the movie. "Can I speak to you alone for a minute?" Danny asked me, I nodded and I became nervous because he has been off all day. We walked out to the garden and sat down on the bench in front of the fountain, "Whats up babe?" I asked. "C-Can we be just friends?" I asked and my heart shattered, "um... whatever you want Danny, but can I ask why?" I said.

"I know I'm not the only one who hasn't been feeling the spark between us lately..." He said sheepishly, I nodded but I felt every spark... I'm still head over heels for him. "Its someone else isn't it..." I said not waiting to be played with, he sighed trying to think of something to say. "We can be friends... but I don't think I can ever trust you again," A tear streams down my face, he made an oh-shit-I-screwed-up face and then I got up.

"Can I sleep in your room?" I asked Aiden, he went to tease me for being scared but realized I'm sad "Sure... yeah of course" He twitched his eyebrows concerned.

\-----------

_12:02 A.M._

_Isaac's POV_

I woke up from a nightmare, I almost screamed but I caught myself, I wipe the sweat off of my face. I look over to see that Scott isn't in here, so I sneak out and go to Mom and Dads room. Scott is also in their room, I climb in the bed and Dad wakes up "Nightmare?" he asked and I nod. He scoots over some so I will be in between him and Scott, I carefully climb in so I don't wake up Mom and Scott. I accidently woke Scott because I fell on and hand he whined "Sorry," I whispered and then flopped in the spot next to Dad. He wraps his arms around me holding me, "It will be ok Isaac..." Scott said and held me protectively.   


	15. Bottled Up Pup

_A couple days after 'Night With the Pups'_

_4:39 A.M._

**Stiles POV**

It's the first night that one of the Pups didn't come in and sleep with us, I know Derek and I always talk about wanting to be alone, but tonight was kind of lonely. I try climbing out of bed without waking up Derek but I'm tangled up in him. I lift his arm off of me but then he constricts me back into his grip, "Why is there movement this early," he groans. "Come on babe, I got to get ready for today," I giggled and kissed his chin. "5 more minutes..." he tucked his head between my back and the bed.

"I'll pack babe, you need rest because you'll be driving," I roll over so we are face to face, he glows his alpha eyes. "You don't scare me sourwolf..." I glow my violet eyes. I hear a faint know on the door and then it opens to reveal some of the pups, "Cuddle your Dad while I pack for the trip," I tell them and sneak out of Derek's grasp. he glares at me and then the Pups jump on top of him, I wish I could take a picture of how adorable this is... I actually will. I got the Digital camera we bought from the dresser top and turned on flash, "Mom..." they covered their eyes and groaned. Liam is snuggled up to Derek, Scott and Isaac are almost one with each other. I get Derek and my suitcases out of the closet and make my way to leave, "Mom, do you want me to help?" Isaac asked and Scott gripped him so he wouldn't leave. "No thanks Sweetie, get some rest..." I smiled and he nodded.

I go downstair and then into the garage getting the rest of the suitcases for each Pup, I go back upstair to find out all of the pups except Ethan is in Derek and my room.  So I brought cases individually to each room packing the Pups favorite and most logical clothing for camping, along with their phone chargers. I bought a portable solar charger as a surprise, I also packed their DS's and PSP's. I told the pups to pack their toothbrushes and bathroom stuff last night so I just had to throw it in the suitcase.

\---------------

50 minutes later I have only one more room to pack for, I go in quietly so I would wake up Ethan, I was avoiding this room so he could rest. He is already awake to my surprise, "oh... hey" he wiped his eyes and sniffed. I put down the suitcase and sit on the bed next to him laying down. "Whats wrong baby?" I said in a soothing nurturing tone, he resisted a little but then he broke down in tears. He sits up and I embrace him, "Danny broke up with me a couple days ago... he cheated on me," he sniffed, half of it was mumbled in my chest but iI still understood. I knew something was off with the two the last couple of days. I run my fingers through his hair and let him cry it out, he's probably bottled it up because that's what he and Aiden does.  


	16. Vacation From Beacon Hills...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to name this chapter 'Taking A Break From Beacon Hills... But Will Beacon Hills Take A Break From Them' But it's way too long haha.

_Day One_  
Stiles comforted Ethan for an hour, he needed to let everything he bottled up. Ethan had discovered Danny cheated on him for most of their relationship with a guy from the lacrosse team, he was suspicious when they would have private practices but overall trusted Danny. Ethan wanted to get over it so he helped Stiles pack the rest of the stuff they need to take on the vacation.

Stiles went into his and Derek's room to wake them up, but to his surprise all of the pups were jumping on Derek. "Dad get up!" Scott yelled excited and I heard Derek groaning, "Come on Dad! Get up," Liam Whined and he climbs on top of Derek hugging him. Derek opens his eyes to see all the pups puppy dog eyes, "What are you guys waiting for?" He runs his fingers through Liam's hair "pack up the van," he said. The pups jump off of the bed excited and then ran out of the room, "I love you..." Stiles said climbing on Derek.

"I love you to," Derek pulls down on Stiles and kisses him, "you're so good with the Pups, I'm so lucky to have a amazing father to my children," Stiles complimented him. "You're even better with the pups babe, I'm lucky to have you even more," Derek blushed from the compliment.

**Liam's POV**  
"Who's going to protect Mrs. Melissa and Jade?" I asked Scott, "I asked Satomi and her pack to watch over them," he said. I nodded and then got my suitcase, I put in in the van. I'm confused because I thought we were going to rent a RV, but Derek had bought a brand new van.

Mrs. Melissa pulled up in the yard and Brett was behind her, "Mom, this is Brett... He will be watching over you so your safe from other packs," Scott told he and she shook Brett's hand. "Liam!" Jackson called my name, I found him in the garden with Lydia.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked, "We want to give little surprise to mom, you helped him with the garden right?" Lydia asked and I nodded. "What's his favorite flower?" Jackson asked, I looked around and then pointed at the red roses. Jackson walked over to the rose bush and picked out two roses, Lydia took off her backpack I didn't notice she had and pulls out a oval shaped fragrance bottle. She must have had it custom made because it has Stiles engraved in cursive, and has dads tattoo on it.

"What in it?" I asked "just water... I didn't want to get a fragrance and he doesn't like it," she explained. Jackson started to pullout of the pedals of the flower and gave them to Lydia to put them in the bottle. "My grandma always had some kind of flower growing, she didn't usually like to buy perfume so she would soak the flower pedals in water and then use that," Lydia smiled at the memory. "That's really sweet Lydia," I smiled, "we will give this to him when we get to the campsite, the others will be jealous that we got him something and they didn't... We will be the favorites," Lydia chuckled evilly, "I'm so in," I giggled and then she hid the bottle in her backpack.

**Stiles POV**  
The pups packed the van and I packed some snacks, Derek and I kissed Jade good bye. I gave Melissa the list I made to help her take care of Jade, that girl hates sleeping at night.

"Did everyone check if I packed everything for you?" I asked when I got in the van and they nodded. I noticed where all the pups are sitting and Ethan and Danny are sitting next to each other. "Ethan... Want to trade seats?" I asked because I can see it's killing him, I quickly nodded getting up and I got back in his spot. Jackson wanted to sit by Danny so I let him, Liam and Isaac quickly took the spots on my sides. "Everyone ready? It's a 11 hour car trip," Derek announced and we all cheered.

The first hour of the ride was nonstop talking of excitement, "So what camp site are we staying at?" I asked because I want to google search it. "Crescent Creek State Park" he said ***dont have to look it up, I made it up lol***. I look it up and go to the official site, "Holy crap! Those lodges are huge!" Isaac said excited.

"Yeah! They are, did you book us a lodge like you said?" I asked, "Um... Not exactly, all of the lodges are booked," he started blushing. "That's ok honey, You got a cabin then right? It says there is available cabins," I said and he nodded. "We have to stop by The Bass Pro. Shop to get some tents..." Derek blurted out. The car went silent and I began laughing "what's so funny?" He asked, "it's funny... For a second I thought you said we have to by tents," I laughed some more.

"I wanted to have a real bonding experience, so I bought us some tent spots," he said and I got nervous. "Come on it will be fun!" Derek said and then Scott, Isaac, Liam, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Erica, Boyd, and Malia cheered. "The Forest... Preservation... Do you remember that movie, you know the one where they are tenting and then get targeted and hunted down..." I said nervously. "Yeah but those are movies, I promise I will protect you and the pups from any and everything out their," Derek said and I glared at him. "I give it 2 days and if I don't like it I will rent a cabin to stay in and you can play in your little tents for the rest of the week," I said and Lydia, Jackson, Kira, and Allison agreed.   
\------------- **Skipping the boring car ride** \---------------

_4:36 P.M_.  
We got to the Bass Pro. a couple minutes from the campsite, I have to say this State is so beautiful. Derek's been to this store a couple times before but the rest of the pups and I haven't. "Those are some big ass fish!" Liam gasped and then him and the pups run to go to the fish tank. "And then there was two..." Derek chuckled trying to break the tension between us, I've been short with him on the car ride. "Listen... I've been giving it some thought and I do think it will be fun to set up some tents... Just next time give me a warning," I said to him and he nodded.

I locked arms and then began the search for tents, "do you think we should get the pups separate tents or do you think they will just end up all in our tent?" I asked. "They will probably get in our tent... Let's just get two 8 person tents," he said and nodded. Derek picks up one box and I go to pick up the second one, "I got it Mom," Isaac stopped me and picked it up. "You know I'm not weak and I can carry stuff?" I asked because I haven't carried anything over Jades weight in a couple weeks. "We know, we just don't care," Lydia said. "You're our little princess," Scott said and then kissed my cheek, "Stop..." I blushed and then the rest of the pups started showing their affection while Derek checked out, we got many dirty looks but I don't care.

When we got to the camp we only had to pay for the time we are staying at the office, a worker got in a golf cart and drove us to where we are staying. We parked and got out to stretch, our plot is elevated from the ground and big enough for both tents. "You guys want to set up the tents facing each other?" I asked and there words all jumbled together I couldn't understand them. They got out the tents and began unboxing them, I see we have a grill and a picnic table along with portable firepit.

"Hello Neighbors!" A guy and girl in there late twenties come down the road from the other plot and we wave. They have a piece of paper with them, "I am Josh and this is my wife Stacy, I am the son of the people that own and run this campsite. So if you guys would like a tour we would be happy to give you a free one," Josh said.

"Oh that's so genourous! Thank you, I'm Stiles and this is my boyfriend Derek," I smiled, "Awe, y'all are so cute," Stacy smiled and so did Josh. "So did you grow up here?" I asked and he nodded, "My parents bought this place when I was 5 and we've lived he ever since," he nodded. "Wow it must have been so beautiful here growing up," Derek said, "it was, I even met a girl here a couple years ago when she came with some of her friends," he said and then Stacy giggled.

"Mom, I picked you a..." Liam skipped over to me with a little purple flower and then became red when he saw Josh and Stacy, he hid behind me and I took the flower and chuckled. "These are all my friends, they gave me and Derek the nicknames mom and dad," I explained, "Awe that's so sweet," Josh said. "Well anyway... We came over her to inform you about the missing person," Stacy said and then handed me the paper with a picture of this guy around the age of me. "What happened?" I asked concerned, "he took a jog by himself one morning and then never came back... Just if you see him, please contact one of these numbers." He said and I nodded.

They left and I helps the pups set up the tent while Derek started dinner, "New rule... No one goes anywhere alone," I announced and everyone nodded. Ever since I became the Luna I have amazing instincts, my instincts is that this guy was dead or close to it... and he didn't go missing on a jog, it's something more. "Lyds... Are you feeling the same thing as me?" I asked and she nodded, "something more..." She said sadly.

**Lydia's POV**  
"Oh!" I yell and then run to the bus and get my backpack, "Jackson, Liam, and I got you something." I smirk when the rest of the pups glare at us. "Awe, you didn't have to," mom said touched that we got him a present. I grab the fragrance bottle and give it to him he smiles and his eyes tear up, he sprays it and sniffs it. "My mom use to do this to..." He said and hugs all three of us, "thank you puppies," he kissed us on the forehead.

He goes off to place it in the car so he doesn't lose it, we all smirk at the rest of the pups "challenge accepted..." Scott said, "good luck, sweetie," I say mockingly and they all gather up planing stuff.      


	17. Where's Danny

_Day 2_  
 **Stiles POV**  
 _7:19 A.M._  
Last night everybody managed to evenly fill up the tents, but sometime in the middle of the night everyone piled up around me and Derek. I figured that my back would hurt from sleeping on the ground but it doesn't, but I mostly slept on top of Derek and Scott. I look around the tent to see if anyone else is awake, I make eye contact with Liam and I smile at him. He was cuddled up to Jackson and Isaac was cuddled up to Liam, he was swirling Isaacs hair with if fingers. Isaac has the cutest little smile and a peaceful face because he loves people playing with his hair.

"Derek..." I nudge him awake and whispered, he woke up and protectively wraps his arms around me. He does this every time he gets woken up and startled, Scott did the same because Derek woke him up. "Didn't you want to go on a hike?" I asked and he nodded, I gently wake the pups and asking if they would like to join the hike.

\-------------  
 _30 minutes later_  
 **Ethan's POV**  
Mom, Dad, and some of the pups went for a walk a couple minutes ago, I stayed behind because I didn't get much sleep. I haven't been able to sleep lately, Danny would always hold me but now that's not a thing anymore. Danny hasn't been around much now that we broke up, he's at his boyfriend's house all the time. I need to get him out of my mind... I get up and step over Lydia to get out of the tent. I look in the tent to see who didn't go, and it seems to just be me, Lydia, and Kira. I turn around to see Danny grilling something and then I roll my eyes.

"Hey," Danny said "H-hey," I said sheepishly, he looked at me surprised and took the phone from his ear. "Hold on Mike," he put the phone call on mute, "I'm fixing some breakfast for the pack, do you want some now?" Danny offered and I shook my head. I got my backpack out of the van and changed into my jogging clothes. I stripped down in front of Danny and I could feel him watching but I didn't care. I can't deal with it just being us two, I got a nature bar.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked "A jog," I slipped on my tennis shoes and started tying them. "I don't think Derek or Stiles would want that?" Danny calling mom and dad by their real names caught me off guard. "So," I shrugged and stood up, "you're not going by yourself..." Danny stated. "You're sure as hell aren't going with me..." I scoffed and the began my jog.   
\-------------- 30 minutes later

I see that mom and dad are back when I get back from jogging, "Hi mom," I hug him and he laughs. "Hey baby, how was yall's jog?" He asked. "I went alone..." I said confused, "then where's Danny? When we got back and Lydia and Kira said Danny woke them up telling them that he was gonna catch up with you," Mom explained. I shook my head and I got a bad feeling in my stomach, I know something is off. I can tell Mom has the same feeling. "Mom... Do you think he's ok? Danny is faster than me, he should have caught up with me. Something's wrong... I can feel it," I panic "He should be back anytime soon... I'll get the pups and Derek to track him down," Mom said trying not to freak me out. "Oh my gosh..." I whisper and then get out my phone and dialed his number, but he didn't pick up. I dialed several more times but still no answer...         


	18. This Is My Fault...

_They've been searching since 11 A.M. to now 7 P.M._  
**Warning: This chapter is really graphic**

The pack searched for Danny for hours but they couldn't find him, they couldn't even find his scent. Ethan was freaking out, they were all running back to the tents and he stopped breaking down. "Baby it will be ok, we will find him I promise," Stiles comforted the boy, he wrapped his arms around him and Ethan cries onto Stiles shoulder taking in the comforting aura.

**Stiles POV**  
"Mom, This is my fault..." Ethan said after calming down then the pack started back walking. "What do you mean? Why would you say that?" I asked. "I went on a jog this morning by myself, I was rude to Danny because I'm still mad at him," he explained, "This isn't your fault Ethan... It's the kidnapper's fault..." I was hesitant to say, but everyone knows it we just don't want to say it. "I-I know..." He looks at the ground, I pressed my lips together and hold his hand.

We walk 10 more minutes in silence before we had to make a turn to go to the tents. "Lyds? Where are you going?" Derek asked, she just kept going straight. "Where are you guys going? The tents are this way..." She said confidently. "You can see our tent from here," Scott points at the tent Lydia looks and sees the tent. She gulps and says "I think we need to keep walking straight..." She sighed. "Is it Danny? Is he hurt?" Ethan and Jackson step up to her and asked, she often finds dead bodies, or if they are close to death by walking in the direction her mind sends her. "I-I don't know... It's someone," she holds her head, "oh god... Cover your ears," Scott warns us and then Lydia screams.

"It's not Danny," she says in relief, "but it's that missing person... We need to get to Danny quick," she warns. "Let's keep searching," Ethan said relieved Danny is still alive, "are you guys ok!?" Josh and Stacy run to us alarmed. "Oh uh... Yeah, they just dared me to scream as loud as I can," we all make eye contact to not tell them about Danny. "Oh, that's a relief..." Josh placed a hand over his heart, Stacy nudged Josh smiling. "Would you guys like to join us at my parent's house for dinner? We're having steak," Josh asked.

I opened my mouth to decline but Lydia beat me to it "Yeah, that would be fun," she said and we began walking straight. I heard my phone beep and I checked it, "tell the rest of the pups to put their phones on silent, I have a weird vibe from them," Lydia texts and I nodded. I texted all of them in between so if Josh and Stacy or up to something they won't be suspicious.  
_\-----15 minutes later-----_  
**Scotts POV**  
After a long awkward walk, we made it to Josh's parent's house. "Oh Hello Joshes friends, it's a pleasure to meet you kids!" A stocky southern women said sweetly. Josh takes time to introduce us and the lady invites us in, her name is Betty. She looks to be in her Sixties, she is wearing a emerald church dress, she has dyed auburn hear that's she teased into a beehive. The house is beautiful, mostly made of wood and it is two stories.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, go meet my husband Richard in the living room," she smiled, " and I'll be sure to fix you a large plate to put some meat on those bones," she pinches Isaacs cheeks and snickers. She seems a bit off, even Josh looks at her weirdly. "Would you like some help?" Mom asked and I heard a phone chime, I look down at my phone to see that Isaac texted the group chat... But then I realized we all have our phones on silent. I remain calm and make a new group chat, "DON'T text the pack chat anymore! They have Danny's phone.

_10 minutes later_  
**Stiles POV**  
I told the pups to remain calm and wait for a chance to attack, for all we know they could have gotten a text at the same time. Betty sat the table and called all of us into the dining room, we blessed the food and then I stood up "where is the restroom at?" I asked and the pups and Derek glares at me like "what the hell are you doing?". "Upstairs and take a immediate right and then it's all he way at the end of the hallway," Richard told me, "I have to go as well," Isaac said pretty convincing.

We walked up the stairs and found the restroom, "I smell his scent..." Isaac said. "Lead..." I ordered and he took the lead while we both tip toe quietly. We go all the way to the restroom and he seems confused "what's wrong?" I whispered and he looks at the wall. He hesitates but pushes the wall and it pops back, it's secret door "good detective work sweetie," I smile and he smiles proudly.

Our moods quickly change by the room "don't let the door shut, be look out," I state and he begins to say it's not safe but I shot him a look, "Ok mom..." He gave me puppy dog eyes. I quickly search for him, this room is completely made of concrete. I see a stool in front of what looks to be a wall that maybe leads into a shower. As I get closer it reveals blood splatter stains and a lifeless body, I cover my mouth and run to it. It's not Danny... It's the missing guy Josh and Stacey showed us.

I take out my phone "Attack... NOW! No questions, and keep them ALIVE," I texted. "Isaac stay," I commanded "Yes sir," he obeyed, I don't bother being quiet I run around trying to find my pup. I spot some tools used and dirty, they have a shelf with jars full of eyeballs, hair, finger nails, and teeth. "These people are fucking sick..." I feel my body fill with rage. I focus my mind and track down Danny, he's on the other side of the hall. I run to Isaac and grab his wrist, I don't bother on sneaking because I hear fighting.

**Derek's POV**  
My leg is bouncing with nerves, Stiles didn't tell me that he was going to do this. I see Richard and Betty dig in, "Don't eat this..." I texted the pack. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" Betty asked, "Oh, yeah we are, we just don't eat without someone from the group being at the table," I covered. "These are the closest group of people I've ever witnessed, it's so cool," Josh smiled.

"That's cute... But my wife slaved in the kitchen for an hour, you should at least just try it," Richard complained. "We will... When Stiles and Isaac get back," I said through gritted teeth, he gives me bad vibes and I can't stand being pressured. "Eat. The. Damn. Steak," Betty said dropping the southern bell act. I glare them down "Woah... Mom, Dad chill. I'm sorry Derek, they aren't acting like themselves," Josh said offended by his parent's behavior. I look down at my phone I see the Stiles text the group chat. "Pick up your fucking knife and fork, and dig... in," Richard said growing angrier. I look at the to see if they all go the message yet and they nodded. "Josh... Stacy, go in the other room," I said because they are innocent I can tell, I also said it for the pups not to attack them. I pick up my knife and through it will all of my strength hitting Richard right in the chest. Him and Betty both yell and show their true form, their eyes grow pure white and their teeth grow into sharp dagger things.

**Stiles POV**  
The secret door was corresponding to the one down the hall, when I see Danny I push Isaac so he doesn't see him. "Don't look baby, he's going to be ok but don't look, keep the door open," I ordered and he nods. "Danny..." I remain calm and send out a soothing aura, I feel my eyes grow lilac. "M-mom..." He pushes out, "Sh-shhh, don't speak, save your energy into healing, blink once for yes and twice for no." I close my eyes and I shed a tear. "How long have you been like this... Longer than 2 hours?" My voice cracks, and he blinks twice. I look down to see his chopped off leg, from the middle thigh and down was gone, he healed enough to stop the bleeding.

He'll be alright but he used all his energy in healing enough so he doesn't bleed out. "I'm gonna take some pain away, ok baby..." I state and he shakes his head "no... Don't," he says weakly. "I don't deserve it... I broke Ethan's heart... I don't deserve to heal," he cries. I understand now why he stopped healing, he feels guilty. "Never say that! No matter who's heart you break you always deserve to live, things will get better," I scold him and he nods.

I put my hand on his thigh and begin taking his pain away, I've only done this to the pups when they stub their toes or break their fingers. I feel the pain through my veins and begins screaming, when he got enough strength to move he takes my hand off of him. "Mom, are you ok?" He asked, I try to shake my headache away and I now, "are you ok?" I ask. He looks down at his leg and I do too, new flesh begins forming and before we know it, it's completely healed. "I'll get use to it..." He said and a tear falls down his face, he begins dry heaving and he pukes out mistletoe, that must be why he couldn't use his kitsune powers.

I look at the door way to see Isaac watching and he's crying, "why are you crying knucklehead, I'll be fine," Danny chuckles. "I told you not to look," I said, he's so sensitive and innocent, I know it will haunt his nightmares. "I-I heard you scream," he furrows his eyebrows. "Its ok baby, stay there and then help with Danny," I said. I use my Luna strength and pick up Danny walking to Isaac.

He wraps an arm around Danny's shoulders after I helped him stand up, we walk to the stairs to see that they had Betty and Richard restrained by wrapping them in a rug. I would've laughed if I wasn't so pissed, the pups and Derek look up and gasp. "Stay here, don't watch," I whisper to Isaac I help Danny's hand to the railing so he can balance. "Stand them up..." I commanded as I was walking down the stairs. "Like the makeover we did to your friend," Richard smirked and the pups growl at them. "Down..." I tell the pups, I look them in the eyes when I get eye level. "No one messes with my family..." I said before I transform into my wolf for the first time. My teeth and claws are longer than the pups, and even Derek's. I also grew three feet which surprised me, I got in their faces and growl making both of them tremble in fear before I ripped off their heads.

I transform back and the pups were looking at me with wide eyes, "that... was... so... AWESOME!" Liam said and the Pups started praising me, "I've never been so turned on in my life," Derek said still shocked. I look up at Danny and Isaac, Danny was comforting Isaac, I'll have to reward him for that.

"Ethan and Scott, will you help Danny?" I ask and they nod, I go up the stairs and kiss Danny on the cheek. "Me and you will talk later, take care of Isaac," Danny chuckled making it easier for me, I think his mentally ok with this. "Did you look?" I asked and he shook his head, "good boy," I smiled and I pick him up placing his head onto my shoulders hiding his face from seeing Betty and Richard. "Is there a way for me to give my leg to Danny?" Isaac asked and I chuckled, "no honey... There's not, we will give him a prosthetic leg," I explained. We go outside and I let him down and we walked, "look, there's nothing to be worried about, he's already getting use to his leg," I point to Danny pushing away Ethan and Scott to walk on his own, he  began hopped. He smirked a little "yeah... I guess he will be ok," he smiled, "Isaac... Come race me," Danny challenged and Isaac runs up and hugs him. Him and some of the other pups started racing with Danny being in the lead.

"Did you guys eat the steak..." I asked dropping my calmness now that the pups are distracted, "no, I told them not to," Derek holds my hand, "it wasn't steak was it..." Lydia sighed. "Where did Josh and Stacy go?" I asked, "they ran away... I wish I could have explained things to them," he furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, maybe we can one day... We need to get to the tents and pack up, they might have called the cops," I said and Lydia and him nod, so we begin running catching up to the pups.   

  


	19. Im Coming Home... To the Place Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Finale of Season 2a, I'm In works of 2b.

It took them a couple minutes to run back to the tents, all of the pups working together to pack up was stressful but they had pack in a decent time. "We're going to leave in 30 minutes, make sure everything is packed," Derek warns the pack.

**Stiles POV**  
Derek begins walking up the road and I run after him "What are you doing?" I asked, "I'm going back to that house to clean up any evidence that could lead to us," he sighed looking at Danny "He's been through hell and back... I should have been there to protect our pups, we should have made everyone come with us on that hike," Derek said with regret. "I know baby... I'll call Deaton and see if he can do anything once we get on the road, but you aren't going alone," I stated and grab his wrist pulling him back to the pups. "We will stop by there before we leave and the pups can help," I told Derek and he hesitantly agreed.

I hear footsteps running down the road and then the next thing I know I'm being pushed behind the pups. They held me behind them protectively as they stood in a fighting stance, I could hear them growling. "Calm down we aren't here to harm you guys..." I recognized Josh's voice. The pups look at Derek and he tells the, to calm down, they let me go. I look at Josh and Stacy, I can see the scared confused look in their eyes. Isaac was still on my side protecting me.

"Stay around here... But you guys can walk around and get some souvenirs before we leave," I smile at the pups. I remember going on road trips with my family and finding flowers or rocks and putting them in a box under my bed. The pup resisted a little but then they started walking around.

I walk beside Derek and fold my arms, "W-what are you guys?" Stacy asked curiously. "What do you think we are?" I said a little hostile, "Woah calm down... You're the one who killed my parents," Josh glare at me. "Your parents kidnapped one of my pups, cut off his leg, and tried feeding it to us... They deserved it," I glare right back at him. His eyes open wide "That wasn't steak?" He said traumatized, I softened back... It's not his fault that his parents were wendigos.

"We are Werewolves, I'm the alpha and he is my mate," Derek said, "and those are your children?" Stacy asked. "Sort of, they are members of the pack, we treat them like they are our own though," I said.

Derek explained the everything that happened at his Mom and Dads house, Derek explained it as his parents were Wendigos. From everything I took from the incident that happened with Liam, I thought that you would have to be born into a Wendigo. "Shouldn't he be a Wendigo if his parents were?" Scott asked cautious. "Yeah... Wendigos are born, they aren't like werewolves and spread the bite out," Derek said confused, "I was adopted," He told us. "But Is it possible if my Mom and Dad could have been bitten? They had never acted like this before... I had never even seen them raise their voices or get angry before," He looks strained and tired of this whole situation.

"I-I don't know... It hasn't been heard of for Wendigos to spread the bite," Derek said with sympathy in his eyes, " Well... I think you guys should go, we won't press charges or call the cops," Josh said shaking Derek's hand and then mine. "We will clean up the house... You can come say your goodbyes if you want," Derek offered.

\-------------

Derek, Scott, and Jackson had went inside to clean and I stayed behind with the rest of the pups in the van, I wanted to get out and help Josh and Stacy so bad but they didn't want any help and I understand that. Derek told them to build a fire and that will be how they have a "funeral" for his parents.

Derek brought the bodies and placed them in the fire, Josh and Stacey said their emotional goodbyes. Before we left Derek gave them his number to call if they are in any trouble with the supernatural world.

We got into the car and began our journey back to Beacon Hills, "I'm sorry guys... I promise we will have a great vacation next time..." I turn back in my seat and face them, "It's not you fault mom... we sort of had a good time, except for today..." Lydia said and everyone agreed. "Woah! What's that!?" Liam panicked and we all look out the window to see what he's talking about.

We all saw a black eerie smoke passing through the night sky, it was hard to see but the moonlight aided us to find it. "I don't know... It's probably coming from the fire we built..." Derek searched for a logical answer, it was out of sight in seconds. "Y-yeah, that makes sense," I sat properly in my seat and took a deep breath, I got a harrowing aura from the smoke. "You ok Mom?" Jackson places a hand on my shoulder, "Yeah babe," I shake the feeling off and smile.

\-------------

_An hour later_

We've all been quiet due to tiredness and all of the events that happened today, "Did anyone get any souvenirs?" I asked breaking the silence. "Yeah, I got this two pretty stones I found by the river, I got one of them for Isaac," Scott smiled, Isaac giggled and grinned at Scott. I wanted to scream "I ship it!" But that would just embarrass them, I could tell everyone ships it to by there faces.

**Isaacs POV**  
"Thank you," I smile and put the rock in my bag, "I got a weird coin I found on the side of the road," Liam showed everyone. Mostly everyone got rocks, coins, and flowers. My phone lit up and it was a group message from Scott,

Scott: Hey guys, I made a new group without Mom, Dad, Jackson, Liam ,and Lydia. Also Danny, put your phone on silent.

Kira: Why?

Scott: Remember how Jackson, Liam, and Lydia teamed up and got mom a thoughtful present, and they didn't include us?

Me: Payback?

Scott: Yes, but we have to get them a present that is bigger and 700 times better than what they gave him...     


	20. Uh, Mom... Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2b:  
> After the camping trip the pack grows closer with each other as a pack, they especially grow closer with their mates. As the days pass from being back from the camping trip they can't help but think, "It's not over..."

_5:09_

It's been a long road trip on the road, everyone had tiptoed around Danny losing a leg to Wendigos and them trying to feed to us. Danny honestly didn't mind he lost his leg, he is capable of moving with just one, and honestly he's just happy to still be alive. He had given up on life back in that terrible chamber, nothing else to think of except how he broke Ethan's heart. Now that he's saved he intends to not only make things right with Ethan, but to make things right with the pack. He had strayed away from the pack because of  the guilt of cheating on Ethan, he thought one of them would smell Mike on him.

**Scott's POV**

About three hours ago I offered to finish driving the rest of the way. When Dad and I switched him and mom moved to the back, and Isaac and I came to the Driver and Passengers seat. During the drive Mom, Dad, and the rest of the pups had fallen asleep, I would have to but Isaac did his best to keep my mind occupied so I could focus on the road. I couldn't get how adorable his big blue eyes are, the shade of his eyes complements his beautiful pale skin. Everything about Isaac is my 'type'... except he's a guy, I've been straight my whole life up until I met Isaac. It confuses me so much because Isaac is the only guy I'm attracted to, does this mean I'm gay? bi? or am I just gay for Isaac?

"Hey man... You ok?" He snaps me out of my thoughts, "Oh uh... yeah, Sorry I was just thinking," I tried to cover up. I look him and the concern in his face melts me, "Did you say something before I zoned out?" I asked trying to keep his focus away from em. "Uh yeah, I said I saw the sign that said Beacon Hills is 10 miles away," He told me, "Thank God!" I sighed, I'm ready to get in my bed.

**Liam's POV**

I woke up because I was told we just got into Beacon Hills, I'm in the very back of the car with Jackson, Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad are talking with some of the other pups and Jackson is trying to go back to sleep on my shoulder. "Baby were almost home, I'm not going to carry you in the house if you fall asleep," I poke his nose, "I would for you," He grumped and I laughed.

I look out the window and watch the sunrise, I love the lighting in the morning. Scott slows the car down to a complete stop. I look to see why he stopped, traffic jam, I have never seen so many cars here in my life. We are in the middle of Beacon Hills where all the stores and restaurants are but still, "Why is there a traffic jam at 6 in the morning?" Jackson asked and I shrugged. "There was probably a wreck," Dad guessed.

**Isaac's POV**

We've been waiting here for at least 5 minutes, cars building up behind his. I rest my head back on the seat growing impatient, I've been in this damn car for 11 hours, and I don't do well in confined spaces for a long time. I calm myself and try to relax looking at the moon going down as the sun rises. I look at the car next to us and this old little lady was staring at us in the driver's seat and her dog is joining her in the passenger seat, I smile and wave awkwardly at her but she doesn't even blink. I look at another car in front of us and a whole family is turning around in their seats to stare at us, I look at another car, and then another... everyone is staring at us. 

"Uh, Mom... Dad? Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked, "They're not... Why are they staring at us?" Dad restated the question more confused that I am. I look at the people in the parking lot and some people ar getting out of their cars and stopping mid-walk to stare at us. "Whats going on?" Scott began to freak out, This isn't just a coincidence that everyone is staring at up, there's something off. "Maybe they missed us..." Liam joked. I notice something above the forest "Guy... Didn't we see that in Tennessee?" I pointed and everyone looked, "I think so, that's what it looked like..."  Mom replied. The Black Eerie Smoke circled around the forest a couple times and then in drops down disappearing.  

Everyone shook their head confused, kind of like they were in a trance, they people remained going to their cars and traffic continued a few seconds later. "That was weird..." I got a weird feeling in my stomach, kind of like butterflies in you stomach when you know you're about to get yelled at for doing something bad. "When we get back to the house you guys unpack and I will drive to the vet clinic to ask Deaton if he knows what's up..." Dad said and Scott started driving as soon as traffic cleared.


	21. Momma Melissa to The Rescue!

**Stiles POV**  
We got to the house 5 minutes after the traffic cleared up, that was so weird... Everyone in town was looking at us like they were in a trance. I open the trunk to help unpack the car but the pups stopped me, "Mom we got it, go inside," Scott smiled and then the pups got everything. "I'm going to drive to the clinic, and ask Deaton if he knows anything that's going on..." Derek said with tiredness in his eyes.  I nod and kiss him before he left. Hey guys, why are you back so early?" Melissa said confused holding Jade on her side, Brett and another werewolf from Satomi's pack came out with her confused.

She then saw Danny's leg missing, "What did you guys get into!?" She placed her free arm on her waist and tapped here foot demanding an answer. "I'll tell you when we get in," I chuckled.    
\---------------

I told Melissa everything, from when Danny was missing all away to 30 minutes where we saw that black smoke again. "That's weird... The boys and I didn't feel any kind of trance..." She said confused, "That's because Derek built this house with a special kind of wood where it's hard for other supernatural creatures to get in," I sad and she nodded

She taught me a few things to make taking care of Jade, she got her on a regular sleeping schedule... Thank God! "Go and rest baby, I can take care of Jade until you wake up," she offered with a smile. "Thank you..." I kiss her on the forehead and then I kiss Jade on the forehead.

I go upstairs and open the door to Derek and my room expecting to be empty, but all of the pups are sprawled out on it. "Mom..." Isaac pats beside him in the middle of the bed, Scott is trying to be nonchalant by cuddling with Isaac's legs. I know that Scott is super awkward with his crushes, the only one who doesn't know Scott likes Isaac is Isaac. I carefully crawl to the center of the bed trying not to disturb the pups, Isaac cuddles up to my side. Once I'm comfortable all of the pups inched towards me and puppy pile, Jackson and Liam make sure to take up most of me so the other pups won't be able to reach me. Usually, someone would get grumpy and try to push them out of the way but we're all tired so luckily we just all cuddle and fall asleep.

**Derek's POV**  
I called Deaton before I go to the clinic, I got out of the car and he was waving me to get in quickly. After I run in he locks the door, "Hey Derek," he said. I look around to see that he had an air mattress blown up and empty glasses on the side of it. "Have you been sleeping here?" I asked, "Yeah, it's not safe out there," he told me. "So you know what's going on?" I asked, "I know about what's going on... I just don't know what it is..." I could tell that he was beating himself up about not knowing what's going on.

"Does it have something to do with black smoke? We saw when we left Tennessee and when we got back," I said getting nervous, if Deaton is afraid of it that means it's bad. "Yeah... I saw it too, I could sense something was coming so I drove here , I ran inside and it tried to come in but it seems not to like what it's made out of. That's good to know, "Here I made these, give them to your pack and their other families," he made some necklaces out of some the wood that I used for the house. "I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find anything," he put the necklace on. "I'll go with you, we just have to drop these off," I told him, hopefully this will be enough  to protect Stiles and my pups.


End file.
